Every Adventurer Needs a Companion
by ilikedan
Summary: "I said, 'take me with you. I could go with you out there. I could be your assistant.'" Long before the Doctor stole his TARDIS and sailed off into the stars and into history there was a lonely little boy and the space pirate he admired. ONE-SHOT.


**I do not own Doctor Who, and I never shall, but I bow before it's excellence. Only 13 days until The Bells of St. John airs! Huzzah!**

* * *

It was a busy time of day on in the Capitol City on the planet Gallifrey, a period when most young Time Lords ought to be studying at the Academy. The exception of course being the planet's most troubling students who sat hunched in a corner watching a single man walk through the bustling crowd.

"Isn't he amazing Koschei? This is the first time I've ever seen him, he only comes back every few centuries The Corsair, even his name is so cool, it means legitimate pirate you know. That's what I want to be when I'm older, a space pirate, a pirate in space, pirate spaceman in a TARDIS." Theta Sigma stared with open awe as he took in every detail of the man before him. Koschei rolled his eyes and looked closer trying to see what his best friend saw. Indeed the Corsair looked the part of some sort of mad space pirate. He was tall and imposing with a shock of red hair pulled back in a tail and long trench coat that billowed behind him as he walked.

The people surrounding him moved out of his path with disapproving sneers and backwards glances. The Corsair either didn't notice or didn't care as he played with the keys to his TARDIS. Koschei honestly couldn't see what his friend saw in the Time Lord who laughed in the face of rules. He cocked an eyebrow, and perhaps that was the reason. Koschei himself was no angel but Theta Sigma just had this burning desire to be weird and different and to completely break every rule he could.

"You dragged me out of temporal physics to watch some crazy hobo?" Theta tore his eyes off the Corsair long enough to glare back at him.

"The Corsair is not some crazy hobo, he is _the_ crazy hobo!" The anger was once again replaced by adoration as he turned his head back to his hero. "He is doing exactly what I want to do; he is seeing the universe, that great big out there with no one to tell him that something is impossible or that it's against the rules." He closed his eyes with yearning. "Can't you feel it Koschei? Can't you hear the stars calling out to you, daring you to come and understand their mystery? I want to go; I want to go so bad I can hardly breathe." Koschei made a noise in his throat; this was a common, though unwelcome conversation they often had. He wasn't overly fond about discussing hearing sounds in his head.

"And I'm going to make it happen one day, one day I'm going to follow the stars and learn absolutely everything there is to know about the universe. The greatest adventure ever, next stop everywhere."

"So what are you going to do?" Theta opened his mouth to comment but Koschei kept on going, mildly irritated that he had to explain this, _again_. When would the idiot realize that this crazy dream of his would never come true? "You've failed both TARDIS anatomy and spatial trajectory and with your record no one in their right mind is going to give you a TARDIS to pilot. I suppose you could steal one, but with your skills, you wouldn't get past the atmosphere before you crashed and burned." Theta stuck out his lip in a pout and Koschei had to turn away. He would not let his friend's big, persuasive eyes get the best of him again. He was almost expelled after that last incident with the gravity globe and the glue…

"You're right," Koschei blinked, had he actually heard that? He turned back to Theta who was grinning with a wild and unrestrained glee in his eyes. "I'm not nearly experienced to go off on my own, not yet at least, but maybe I could be an assistant to a certain Time Lord who could use an extra pair of hands as he catalogues the universe." He fitfully rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I mean all of time and space and what's the one thing he doesn't have? A companion! It can get lonely in deep space and everybody needs someone to talk to else they'd go completely mad." Koschei growled in annoyance.

"Idiot, there are so many things wrong that plan I don't even know where to start." Koschei turned back to the lively city where the Corsair's back was just barely visible as he walked away. "First of all no one is going to let you go, not the Academy and certainly not your parents. Also these things take a lot of work, to do those kinds of apprenticeships you need years to complete all the requirements and that's if the guy even likes you and bothers to stick around long enough to recommend you…" As Koschei spoke, he became aware of the acute silence next to him. The constant never-ending ache in his temples grew as he turned and found nothing but empty space, he ground his teeth together. "Theta!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Corsair whistled a jaunty little tune he had picked up while visiting Raxacoricofallapatorius as he made his way back to his ship. It'd been a laugh to see Gallifrey again but after only a few days he was weary of the high counsel and their blasted obstinacy. He longed to set sail in his ship and head out to the stars once more. He was thinking to heading to Sol 3 next, he'd heard some fantastic things about the place from another renegade Time Lord, what was his name again? He was pulled from his thoughts as he turned the corner into the TARDIS grounds to find a young boy with a small bag sitting in front of his ship. The boy leapt to his feet as he approached.

"Hello there laddie, might I ask what a little guy like you is doing so far away from the Academy and so close to my ship?" He asked lightly, giving the boy a once over to determine what he wanted. The clothes he wore, though wrinkled and dirt stained, were very nice clothes indicating that this kid was not some house-less street rat. He thought this strange as he could not imagine what on earth a rich little boy would want with him. He toyed with the idea that this was some sort of dirty underhanded trick by the high counsel to get him to stay a little longer. He looked down at the scheming little brat with annoyance. "Well?" The boy took a deep breath and clutching his bag tightly looked up at him.

"I want to come with you." He said hastily, his bright blue eyes boring into him. The Corsair was taken aback. Of all the things he had expected from this child that had been the last thought on his mind. It wasn't that he'd never been asked before, but never by someone who probably had much to lose by associating with him. He didn't even get a chance to reply before the boy was off again.

"Oh please don't say no. You don't know what you're missing. I would be an excellent assistant, really! I already know a lot about TARDISes, I've been reading up on them no matter what Koschei or the professors say, and you can teach me whatever I don't know. I'm awfully good at running, whenever we're on a planet and you need help, I could-I could be a distraction, but I could get away too. I wouldn't be a bother at all I promise! I just want to go so badly, I want to see the universe like you do. Please I'll do anything, just please let me come." The boy looked up at him with such hope that the Corsair almost wanted to laugh; he eventually lost the will to fight it off and began to howl with amusement.

This kid, this teeny tiny little brat had absolutely no idea what the universe was like, no one did until they actually went out there. Did the high counsel or even this small child know that behind every shining planet there's a rotting core of evil, of the dangers lying in wait at every opportunity, of the monsters and fiends that knew no concept of mercy? This boy wanted an adventure, probably a week or two away from his uppity parents, something to brag to his friends about. He wouldn't last a minute out there. He finally regained control and wiping his eyes looked down at the boy's disappointed face.

"How old are you son?" The boy frowned and stuck out his lower lip.

"I'm twelve, I'm plenty old enough." Twelve. Hah, Time Lords counted their years in centuries and this kid was barely over a decade. The Corsair gently knelt himself down to the boy's level and humored him with a smile. He gave him a little pat on the head, might as well let the poor kid down gently.

"Now listen here, I really appreciate the help you're offering me and it's mighty generous of you but the universe can be quite scary at times and I don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what's out there little one and-"

"Don't patronize me, I'm not stupid and I do know what's out there." For the second time that day the kid had surprised him. Behind those cheery blue eyes the Corsair saw a passionate fire and a steely resolve that many older men lacked. Reaching down into his bag, the kid pulled out a very worn down and dog eared book roughly the width of his arm and handed it to him. It was the previous catalogue of the universe and, by the looks of it, it had been well loved.

"I know of the warlike Sontarans from the planet Sontar located in the Melasaran galaxy. Their weakness is the ports in the backs of their necks from the feeding vents. I know of the Medusa Cascade, a rift in time and space where Time Lords can go and place their names in the stars as a way to immortalize their legends. I know of fixed points and time lines and monsters and cultures, I know all of that but now I'm ready to see it. Please Mr. The Corsair-" the kid began anxiously playing with his hands. "I don't-I don't fit in here, I just can't settle with this horrid monotony day after day. I want to see the universe so badly and you're the only one who can get me out there. Please, please let me come with you."

The Corsair chuckled quietly and shook his head. This kid had zeal, determination and an intense desire to understand. This boy was most unlike any other Time Lord, young or old, he had ever come across. And for a moment, the Corsair was tempted to say yes and let this interesting young boy travel with him. He usually hated the company of the Time Lords, but he would always welcome a fellow adventurer. What a story they could have together, the pirate and the boy, but alas it wasn't meant to be.

"What's your name lad?" He asked handing the book back to the boy who took it hesitantly. Understandable, he was probably nervous that he had overstepped his bounds with an elder. The Corsair would eat his TARDIS if this wasn't the first time this kid had defied the Time Lords with his spirit. The Academy certainly had their hands full with this one.

"Theta Sigma sir, look I'm-"

"Don't apologize to me Theta Sigma; never apologize to anyone for saying what you believe. That's rule number one of the universe my boy no matter what your masters tell you as I'm sure you'll find out-" The boy grinned in excitement but the Corsair held up his hand. "One day, as generous as your offer is I'm afraid I still must decline." The Corsair almost felt bad at the look of abject hopelessness that appeared on the boy's face and he did understand in a way. The Time Lords were suffocating him with their rules and regulations and he had placed all of his hopes of escape on a crazy pirate.

But it would never work, he could tell that already. This kid had his own destiny to pave, a Time Lord more mad and radical than even he himself was. At twelve he would have never dreamed of leaving the Academy or of speaking to an elder in such an impertinent fashion. The Corsair knew that Theta Sigma had the power to change Gallifrey forever and he would be denying the boy the chance to find his way by allowing him to travel with him now. They would have been great together, but the Corsair could see that Theta Sigma would be fantastic on his own. He reached down and gave Theta's shoulder a firm grip.

"Stick to your beliefs kid and never let them go, keep up your studying and your passion will be rewarded. Don't worry, it'll be hard but all that you endure here and now will only make you stronger in the end. That's the nature of time, it always ends up happening whether you want it to or not." The boy nodded sadly in understanding.

The twin suns had nearly set and it was time for the Corsair to set sail before the high counsel dragged him into another lecture on non-intervention. Turning away abruptly, he unlocked his TARDIS and cast one last glance to the boy behind him. He looked so small and innocent standing there his bag and his book, but the Corsair could, just for a moment, see how high he would rise.

"Good luck lad and when you finally do get out there-" he gestured to the stars that were just beginning to twinkle "be sure to look me up, you and me- we would make quite a team." The kid gave a halfhearted smile and turned his eyes up toward the stars. The Corsair grinned as he shut the door and made his way to the console. He had no doubt that the boy would come after him one day, he wouldn't be able to resist.

Anyone who had the stars sparkling in their eyes like that could stay away for too long.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor wasn't a big fan of pubs but given how things had been going as of late he felt the musky and shadowy atmosphere was just what he needed. He was in some faraway galaxy, on one tiny planet which orbited three suns, in a dingy little pub with a glass of Venusian wine in front him. He was alone, again, his companions having either left, been forced to leave or…died. He took a sip of his drink and making a sour face, pushed it away and proceeded to run his fingers through his hair.

How had it ended up this way? How had all those marvelous dreams he'd had as a boy turned into this? On the run from his own people, picking up humans only to watch them destroy themselves trying to keep up and settling into his own brand of monotony that he had so desperately tried to run from. He had never thought that saving planets and stopping the monster of the week would ever become so routine but after a while he started to question the point of it all.

He picked up glass again and languidly swirled the potent indigo liquid. The colors tumbled together and changed and went from a dark violet to a soft ocean blue. He smiled, just like the time vortex itself, twisting and fluctuating with each passing second and always happening. There were a few loud noises behind him which he ignored, it was probably just some locals fighting over something ridiculous. No matter where he went in the universe some things never changed. He set down his glass and rubbed his eyes.

Maybe he should just go home, put his TARDIS back where he found her and try and establish himself back on Gallifrey like every other Time Lord. He was tired of being the outsider, the rogue, the one Time Lord who could never seem to grasp what it meant to be normal. He wasn't young anymore; maybe it was time he stopped pretending that he could keep running forever.

The Doctor jumped in surprise as a body was hurled over the counter he was leaning on and crashed into the bartender. He leaned over to make sure that the two were alright as they untangled all eight of their limbs and turned to confront the source of the disturbance. A man in a dark coat, looking a little unsteady on his feet was busy wiping off something from his coat. Noticing he had everyone's eyes on him, the man grinned and cracked his knuckled menacingly and most everyone turned away again. All except for the Doctor.

He watched transfixed as the man cleaned himself off finally giving up and removing the coat revealing slightly wet red hair pulled into a tail and an ouroboros tattoo on his neck. He couldn't believe it. The Doctor was seeing the Corsair for the first time in centuries. He must have been a little too obvious with his staring as the Corsair had soon marched over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What do you want? Have you never seen a man get into a fight before?" The Corsair snarled and gave the Doctor a once over. "Oh I get it, you're just disgusted to see another Time Lord behave so irresponsibly, well for your information I am on an official assignment from the high counsel to identify and explore the limits of time and space so you know where you can put your petty little prejudices." The Doctor grinned, he couldn't help it, he was just so delighted right now he couldn't seem to stop.

The Corsair, just as he remembered him all those years ago, and now he had finally found him again. Through all of time and space, all the mishaps and messes and mayhem he had finally found the man who had originally given him the will to follow his dreams. And wasn't it still his dream? Didn't he still want to see every inch and moment of the universe? People came and went, civilization rose and fell but in all that time his desire to see, to know, to understand had never been quelled. He pushed his mostly full glass of wine over to the Corsair, a hero he had once adored and now hoped to call a friend.

"No, no, I meant no harm; I've run into my fair share of scraps over the years. I actually just came back from a particularly harrowing incident over on the planet Mars in the Sol system; have you ever meet the Ice Warriors, a rather disagreeable bunch of fellows. Luckily I was able to defeat them with my wit and a whole lot of luck." The Corsair stared at him for a minute before settling down in the next chair and downing the wine in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned in return.

"I must admit I'm a little surprised. Not many Time Lords have the backbone to leave Gallifrey much less get involved in a fight on another planet. So tell me about these Ice Warriors, how did you end up defeating them? I hear they are really rather tough little buggers, maybe I'll go meet them myself one day." The Doctor smiled and began to tell his tale using his hands, three napkins and an empty pitcher to tell his story all with a wide grin on his face.

The Corsair laughed and punched him in the arm at the good parts like any friend would and the Doctor felt that maybe just because he was a little different didn't mean he was completely alone. As he and the Corsair talked for hours and hours exchanging stories and memories the Doctor couldn't help but feel the itch, that constant pull in the back of his head begging for him to keep going, keep moving because there was just so much left out there to see.

After he bid the Corsair farewell, the first in a series of fond farewells, he felt up for another good run around.

* * *

Hello! I will first of all say that the idea that the Doctor asked to travel with the Corsair is not mine. The quote in the description and the idea itself are from a deleted excerpt from early draft of The Doctor's Wife that I found on Neil Gaiman's blog. If anyone is interested you can find it online or I will pm it if asked. Anyways, I loved the idea and I really wish it had been used. Moffat squashed it because he didn't want the Doctor to seem like Corsair 2.0 but I tried to make this encounter seem as more as a stepping stone for the Doctor in his life that put him on the path he would eventually take. For those fans of Neil Gaiman's amazing series, the Sandman, this version of the Corsair is based on Destruction. Don't know why, but once I got it in my head the Corsair just became Destruction. I don't particularly have a Doctor in mind for the last bit. Could be any Doctor (prior to the Time War obviously) who was a little down on his luck and needed a little reminding of his love of the stars. Anyways, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
